Dawn of the New SA
by Owl 'n Trident
Summary: Few years later, as the sun rises and melts into a new dawn, dancing colours tint the surroundings crimson, a beautiful yet mysterious shade of love... Throw in a new girl and let the drama unfold. All OCs, full summary inside. Co-authored with Storm229, HarmonySoundown. R&R! Pict from National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration. XD
1. Chapter 1: New Day, New School

**Full Summary: As the sun rises and melts into a new dawn, dancing colours tint the surroundings crimson, a beautiful yet mysterious shade of love... It has happened a decade before...and now chaos has arrived right at their doorsteps once more. Throw in a new girl, and let the drama unfold... All OCs, please R&R!**

**Hey there people! :D This is our new fanfic! Yeah, 'our'. Storm229 and I worked out the plot together, and HarmonySoundown will help us in art and stuff :)**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Michiko's POV  
_Wise and beautiful, child of the surging Northern Waters. _**

_"We hate you Michiko."_

_"Stealing all the glory away from us."_

_"Just go already!"_

_"We don't want you here with us."_

The voices grew louder, until it all seemed deafening. I cowered in the corner as the looming figures of my ex-classmates towered above me.

_"Always a teacher's pet."_

_"Why don't you ever give us time to shine?"_

I whimpered in fear and my thoughts were all jumbled up. I couldn't think straight. What's worse, is that I knew what they were saying was true. I caused them to be bitter and jealous. I caused them to never feel good about themselves. It's all my fault. They're much better off without me...

"MICHIKO!" a loud voice shouted in my ear, causing me to suddenly jump up from my curled position on my bed and look into my mother's frantic eyes.

"What? Did I miss the alarm again?" Taking a peek at the yellow Pikachu alarm clock on my bedside table, I gasped as I saw the time.

"Honey, it's your first day of your new school, and you're already late!" Her panicked words were drowned out by my hurried thoughts as I quickly slipped on my crisp and clean, white and black uniform.

I'm starting afresh, now I can completely change myself! This year, this new school, will be full of promise!

Checking my reflection in the mirror to make sure my midnight blue hair was tidy enough, I rapidly bounded down the stairs like a rabbit on steroids and picked up a jam-covered piece of toast, after which I dashed out the front door, heart leaping with excitement.

Today, will be the dawn of a new chapter in my life!

* * *

"Excuse me, where are the classrooms?"

The boy with messy brownish-black hair turned to look at me with his emerald-green eyes. He raised his eyebrows.

"The classrooms? What classrooms? You don't _need_ a classroom," he giggled childishly.

"...Pardon?" I gulped, cheeks reddening in embarrassment as more students gathered around us.

I could hear faint whispers and laughs among the crowd.

"...that's Hideaki-kun, really dashing, really handsome..."

"I wonder who's that girl in SA uniform?"

"Awww...Kuratora-senpai's messing with the new girl!"

"Now, now, people. Why don't we let this new student have some space?" the boy's voice rang loud and clear.

Immediately, a path opened for us. I lowered my gaze in shyness and followed his lead, walking towards a huge building that resembled a greenhouse.

"So, what's your name?" he asked once we were pretty much alone. "I'm Kurotora Hideaki, number one in this school."

"Cool! I'm Kitamizu Michiko...Nice to meet you."

"You're in the SA class, huh? Awesome. You must be really smart."

I swore there was a playful yet challenging tint in his eyes.

"Uh, not really..." I muttered.

"I'm just messing with you! Okay, so here's our—"

"Oi, Hideaki!"

The new speaker was a girl with stunning sapphire blue eyes. Her wavy chocolate-brown hair swished at mid-back as she approached us with nimble steps. Studying me from head to toe, she stuck out her hand rigidly.

"Hi there, I'm Yukihyou Ayane. And you're..."

"Kitamizu Michiko." I returned the handshake.

She gave me a brief smile before turning to Hideaki.

"Kame-chan has switched schools," she informed him.

I'm sure that she tried to look emotionless, yet a smile tugged at her lips. How peculiar, a girl hiding pleasure from a guy.

"I know," he murmured. His rich green eyes were pained and saddened. Similarly, he attempted to hide his emotions but failed pathetically.

"Uh...Maybe we should go and have lessons now?" I suggested softly, trying to break the depressing atmosphere that clouded us.

Ayane gave a half-hearted nod and beckoned me to follow her. Turning to make sure that Hideaki was alright, I kept up with Ayane.

"Who's Kame?" I asked hesitantly when we were out of earshot.

"Oh. She ranked seventh last year in the SA class and she left this year. To another school in Japan. I think it was because of her father's job or something. Kame...was pretty nice, I guess." The uncertainty in her voice was apparent.

Why did Hideaki look so hurt though? I mean, I understood that they were close friends but he looked as if all his family members died. I made a mental note to ask when I was more familiar with my classmates.

We chatted on the way, talking about school, studies, sports and everything that we could think of.

"...Why did you leave, Michiko-chan?"

I'd dreaded that question to appear in our conversation.

"Huh?"

"Why did you leave your old school?"

"Because...because..."

"Because of what?" she pressed.

"I...I was best in my old school. Everyone hated me because of that."

I decided to keep it brief.

"I see. Pressure from jealousy brought you here. Don't worry; it won't be the same here. Everyone's smart in the SA class."

She stopped and met my gaze.

I swore her blue eyes said _Don't even try to beat us._

* * *

"Mina-san! This is the new girl, Kitamizu Michiko!"

Everyone lifted their heads and studied me. Well, I guess that was "new girl treatment".

"Are you clever, smart or intelligent?" a boy with clear sky-blue eyes asked. His hair was hazel brown, messy yet organized in its own cute way.

I felt my cheeks heat up at the question. I hated people questioning my IQ.

"None of above," I replied cheekily after a moment of thought.

"Oh then, you should not be in the SA class," he leant back on his comfy chair and closed his eyes, uninterested.

I gritted my teeth at the boy's arrogant attitude. I would make him feel sorry for what he'd said. I would defeat him.

"Haha, Michiko, don't mind Chieko. He's always like that," Ayane laughed, slapping my back playfully. I winced in pain.

"Yeah. And just in case you were wondering, my royal name is Minamika Chieko the awesome ruler of the solar system. Call me Chieko if you dare." He yawned and opened one eye slightly to stare at me. "I'm third now but I could've been first if I study my butt off like _somebody_."

"The solar system only? Then who rules the galaxy? The universe?" I asked innocently.

"You sure are annoying, aren't you? I doubt that you would be able to rule a single lone corridor in the school, so put a sock in it."

I clenched my fist and vowed revenge on this despicable creature that has humiliated me on the first day of school.

"Chieko! Don't treat the new student like that! And I don't study my butt off for tests and exams," Ayane retorted.

"Ayane, I'm just joking," Chieko called out, grinning. He turned to me and rolled his eyes, "Sorry, Michiko."

Ayane's cheeks grew red with...with... I don't know the cause, actually. She just muttered something inaudible to herself and walked to the table to take a seat. She patted the empty seat next to her and motioned me to sit there. I quickly followed her instructions and plopped myself down. The excitement has vanished. The anticipation has disappeared. All I feel now, is an urge to be the best once again.

This is going to be the best school year ever!


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing, Socializing

**Hi there people! Here's chapter two. Thanks to Storm229 for proofreading it XD**

* * *

**Michiko's POV  
**_**Wise and beautiful, child of the surging Northern Waters.**_

As everyone settled down hastily, I took a quick glance around. There were seven of us and everyone looked smart or intelligent, or both.

"Well, since Michiko-chan is new here, let's introduce ourselves, shan't we?" Hideaki (who sat next to me) smiled at me warmly as I mouthed a _thank-you_ to him. "I'll start. I think I've mentioned it already, but I'll still repeat it for you. I'm Hideaki, Kurotora Hideaki. I'm 16 this year, the oldest in the SA class. Nice to meet you."

The whole introduction thing seemed to be directed me solely, which was kind of awkward yet understandable. The students focused on me as if waiting for some kind of emotional outburst like "Oh, you! I remember you!" or "Wait, aren't you from…" Unfortunately, none of those were coming out from my mouth. I tried to ignore the emotionless stares.

"Ayane-chan, do you want to go next?" Hideaki asked after he finished speaking.

Ayane gave a brief nod and started, "Hi there, I'm Yukihyou Ayane. I'm 15, just like the rest of us. Michiko, it was splendid to meet you. I hope we get to work together some time soon."

Talking about self-introduction, this is efficient. In my old school, everyone's shy and timid and stutter and mutter. But it's different here; it's as if everyone has a proud, confident aura.

Anyways, Ayane passed the stage to Chieko-kun, the baka who insulted me not so long ago.

"Minamika Chieko. 15. Gender: Male. Status: Gay."

He didn't even bother to welcome me or look at me. Excuse me, _manners_ please. A few giggles sounded from the SA class as Chieko announced that he was gay. Ayane laughed along, yet her cheeks reddened as she explained, "Don't worry. He just doesn't want us to start guessing who he likes. Chieko's pretty weird sometimes."

"You mean, _always_ weird," Hideaki corrected her as Ayane delivered a playful slap to his back.

The only thing I did was giggle nervously. Now I know three of the students, three were left. A boy with sandy brown hair approached me and stuck out his hand.

"A formal handshake would be good," he said cheerfully, reading my confused expression.

I loosened up a bit and returned the handshake. His liquid brown eyes studied me with interest and curiosity.

"You sure sweat a lot," he laughed, wiping his hands in his uniform. I wrung my clammy hands, growing a bit self-conscious. "Just joking, Michiko-chan! I'm Makoto. Fuyuiwa Makoto, the true and sincere winter rock. I'm 15, even though I'm a bit overly fun-sized."

The last sentence snapped me out of my embarrassment and I laughed heartily. Makoto was considerably short for his age—he's even shorter than I am! I think he's the second shortest in class, with a charming girl saving him from being called 'shortie'. The charming girl stood up next and greeted me warmly next. Her straight, shoulder-length violet hair bounced a bit due to her expressive head movements.

"Nice to meet you, Michiko-chan! I'm Natsuki Atsuko and I rank seventh currently. I hope we spend a nice year together!" her molten golden eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. I had to admit, she looked pretty cute.

Atsuko motioned toward the last boy.

"Isamu, it's your turn now."

Combing his neat honey blonde hair in an orderly fashion, the aquamarine-eyed boy flashed a friendly smile.

"You're currently speakin' to Kaminari Isamu," he said sweetly. "Always at your service, ma'am."

"Stop flirting! Don't cheat!" squealed Atsuko. Her cheeks puffed up in a funny manner and Isamu giggled.

"You see, Isamu's taken," Hideaki explained patiently, "His girlfriend, Arashi Natsuko, studies in another school."

He touched my cheek gently. Only then did I realize that my cheeks were burning.

"I wonder who you've fallen in love with, Michiko-chan."

* * *

**Ayane's POV**  
_**The snow leopard prowls in the colourful sounds that blend in with the rich scenery.**_

Was that jealousy I heard in his voice? Or was it envy and hate for a certain boy?

No, I must be imagining it.

_Ayane, don't stress yourself. You're just hallucinating. He has no feelings for the girl._

But now, staring at Hideaki and Chieko, I don't feel that way at all. I felt my world spin and collapse. I could no longer tell apart my feelings…

_What's wrong with me?_

I have never experienced such a strong emotional turmoil in my life. I had suddenly grown so sceptical of everything around me and everything just seems…confusing. Mysterious. Alien.

_Is this…is this the teenager period that I've heard of?_

I had longed for this when I was younger—the age when I would have all the freedom that I wanted. But as far as I was concerned, this teenager thing wasn't doing me any good. Not at all.

"Ayane, psst…Ayane!" I was jolted back to reality by a series of light punches delivered to my arm. "Are you okay?"

Atsuko raised her eyebrows in anxiety, golden eyes clouded with concern. She must had seen me spacing out again.

"Uh yeah, Atsuko. I'm fine." _Totally._

I stared at my lap for no apparent reason. Taking the hint, Atsuko said no more and didn't bother me. Once again, without any more distraction, I felt the swelling emotions in my chest. They were strong and intense, as if threatening to push me over a cliff. My heart raced involuntarily.

"Ayane! Are you okay? Stop spacing out!"

This time the voice belonged to Hideaki. I lifted my head and stared straight into his emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, yet warmth began to spread all over my body as the beautiful eyes burnt into my memory.

_Ayane, stop it. You're dreaming and fantasising. You don't like Hideaki. You don't like Chieko. You don't like anyone. They're just friends._

'Just friends,' I whispered almost inaudibly, 'Just friends.'

* * *

**The first chapter didn't get many reviews... So I hope you guys would review this time, please!**


End file.
